Lavinia's eerste jaar - De 7 diamanten
by Mykerinos
Summary: Nee, Lavinia's leven is verre van perfect. Als ze verhuist hoopt ze dat alles nu wel beter gaat, maar ook op Zweinstein wordt ze geplaagd door nachtmerries, ruzies en geesten.


Er zijn pas een paar Nederlandse fanfics hier, en ik had weer zin om een nieuwe fic te maken, dus ik dacht; Waarom niet in het Nederlands?! Ik probeer zoveel mogelijk van elk genre in deze fic te stoppen. Dus actie, humor, mysterie, drama, en ook wel wat romantiek (maar nog niet in dit deel, want hier is ze pas 11 ^_^).  Nouja, dit is dus het eerste hoofdstuk. Reviews worden héél erg op prijs gesteld ^_^

~---------------------------------------~

Lavinia Karayan zat stilletjes op een stoel tegen de muur, in een brede gang. Zover Lavinia kon zien, had alles een crèmewitte kleur, die waarschijnlijk bedoeld was om rust te geven. Niet dat het vandaag zo rustig was op het Ministerie. Lavinia kon de opgewonden stemmen horen uit de kamer achter haar, ondanks de dikke muur die hen scheidden. Plotseling werd de deur opengegooid, en toen Lavinia opkeek waren haar ogen gevuld met tranen. Een aantal opgewekte tovenaars kwam naar buiten, lachend. "Ah, kom op joh!" riep er een naar Lavinia toen hij haar treurige gezicht zag. "Niet iedere dag worden 2 van Voldemort's trouwste volgelingen opgepakt!"

Lavinia keek schichtig naar de grond. Misschien had zij het ook inderdaad zo geweldig gevonden, als het niet háár ouders waren geweest die opgepakt waren. De man kreeg een krachtige duw in zijn rug van een tovenaar, ouder dan Lavinia tot dusver had gezien. Hij ging op een stoel tegenover haar zitten, vouwde zijn handen, en staarde naar de grond. Lavinia kreeg nu de kans hem wat beter te bekijken. De tovenaar was gekleed in een donkerblauw gewaad, met zwarte sterren erop, die haast niet te zien waren. Hij droeg geen hoed, waardoor de kale plek op zijn hoofd goed zichtbaar was. "Excuses voor mijn collega," sprak de man toen de meute en het gelach verdwenen waren. Lavinia knikte bijna onopmerkzaam. "Wat gaat er nu met ze gebeuren?" vroeg ze met een schorre stem.

"Die worden terechtgesteld..- En waarschijnlijk naar Azkaban gestuurd."

Lavinia had dit natuurlijk al verwacht, maar door het te horen van iemand van het Ministerie leek het allemaal zo definitief. "En ik?"

"Aangezien je enige verdere familie je tante is, moet je daarheen."

"Mijn tante Lucia? Maar die ken ik helemaal niet! Bovendien woont ze in Groot Brittanië.."

"Klopt. Er gaat zo meteen iemand met je mee naar huis om je spullen op te halen, en daarna wordt je naar je tante gebracht."

Lavinia haalde haar neus op. Hoe erg ze ook haar best deed, het lukte de 11-jarige niet om langer haar tranen terug te dringen. De man zat er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij. Uiteindelijk stond hij op, en liep weg. 

Even later kwam er een jongere tovenaar tevoorschijn, die Lavinia vroeg met hem mee te gaan. Ze reisden per ViaVia naar haar huis in Australië. Toen ze met een sleutel de deur opendeed, schrok ze van de puinhoop. Het Ministerie had er geen gras over laten groeien, dat was duidelijk. Stoelen en tafels waren omgegooid, gordijnen verschroeid, en overal lagen boeken en papieren. Gelukkig was ze zelf niet bij de inval aanwezig geweest. Ze zat op school, en toen ze naar huis kwam, werd ze opgewacht door een hele hoop tovenaars die haar naar het Ministerie brachten. 

Lavinia liep wat verder de kamer in, en hoorde plotseling iets bekends. Sarah, haar huisdier, kwam naar haar toe gerend, en sprong luid piepend tegen haar op. Sarah was een roodgevlekte Kwistel, met grote oren. Lavinia pakte het beest op, dankbaar voor haar aandacht. Samen liepen ze naar Lavinia's kamer, een vrij grote kamer op de eerste verdieping. Ook daar waren de spullen doorzocht, maar gelukkig niet zo grondig als in de woonkamer. Lavinia opende haar kast, en haalde de grote koffer onder de stapels kleding vandaan. Met een zucht legde ze hem op haar bed neer, en begon met pakken. Wat kleding, een zonnebril, haar tandenborstel, een kussen en nog wat andere noodzakelijke dingen. Ze keek nog wat rond, en rende toen naar de muur. Haar posters van Lifehouse rolde ze voorzichtig op, en stopte die ook in haar koffer. Die mochten natuurlijk ontbreken. Toen ze het gevoel had dat ze alles had ingepakt, keek ze nog een keer om. Twijfelend liep ze naar het raam toe, dat uitkeek over de prachtige bossen. Aan de bossen hier had ze dan wel niet zo veel herinneringen, maar wel aan die in Amerika, uit de tijd dat ze het nog goed hadden, en niet hoefden te vluchten. Met een zucht draaide ze zich weer om, riep Sarah, en sleepte de koffer de trap af. Ze knikte naar de tovenaar om aan te geven dat ze klaar was om te gaan, en hij gaf haar wat Brandstof. 

"Waar naartoe?" vroeg Lavinia verward.

"Hummigerstreet 106B, London." antwoordde de tovenaar. Lavinia gaf de koffer aan de tovenaar, gooide de Brandstof in haar haard, herhaalde de informatie en verdween met Sarah in het vuur.

            Het eerste wat Lavinia opviel, was dat het huis erg klein was. De huiskamer, waarin de haard stond, was niet groter dan haar oude kamer, en een stoffig, oud bankstel, een kast, een tafel en een stoel namen alle ruimte in beslag. Lavinia zette Sarah op de grond, en hoorde een ploppend geluidje wat aangaf dat de tovenaar ook terecht was. Voorzichtig liep ze naar een vertrek wat waarschijnlijk een slaapkamer was. Haar tante Lucia, een tengere vrouw met rood, krullend haar en een bril, keek verschrikt om.  
"Lavinia!" riep ze blij uit. "Ik wist niet dat je nu al zou komen. Kom dan gaan we naar het balkon, dat is wat makkelijker praten."

Lavinia werd vooruit geduwd naar een klein balkonnetje met 2 stoelen. De jonge tovenaar wenste Lavinia een goede dag, en verdwijnselde. Toen begon het gebruikelijk gezeur ("Oh, wat ben je gegroeid!!") en Lavinia kreeg een hoop informatie te verwerken, waarvan een hoop zinloos. Haar tante Lucia woonde al jaren in deze Dreuzelwijk, en al die jaren had ze nooit bezoek gehad. Ze was alleen, had geen man, geen kinderen, en Lavinia's ouders wilden nooit iets met haar te maken hebben. Nu was het andersom. Het was verschrikkelijk hoe Lucia Lavinia's ouders afkraakte.

            Na 2 dagen bleek al dat dat niet het ergste was. Het verblijf bij haar tante was sowieso al een complete hel. Lucia was helemaal weg van Lavinia, en ze kon niet stoppen met praten; Over haar jeugd, haar meningen, haar werk, over Dreuzels en nog veel meer. Als Lavinia wakker was probeerde ze ongezien in de keuken te komen om rustig van haar ontbijt te genieten, want Lucia wist dat ze wakker was, begon de praatwaterval meteen weer. 

Gelukkig was daar op de 5e dag die brief. Lucia had hem natuurlijk al opengemaakt toen Lavinia nog sliep, toen Lavinia uit bed kwam, merkte ze meteen dat er iets aan de hand was. Haar tante staarde met een verdrietige gezicht voor zich uit, en zei niks. Lavinia volgde haar blik, en zag de brief. 

"Wat is dat?" geeuwde ze. Met tranen in haar ogen keek Lucia haar aan. 

"Je moet weer naar school," zuchtte ze tenslotte. Een golf van opluchting ging door Lavinia heen. Even had ze gedacht dat er wéér iets ergs was gebeurd, maar het feit dat ze weer naar school mocht en dus verlost was van Lucia, was op z'n zachtst fantastisch te noemen. Omdat haar tante het blijkbaar niet zo zag, besloot ze haar blijdschap maar te verbergen.

"Oh," zei ze duf, het enige wat in haar opkwam. Plotseling sprong Lucia op, en luid snikkend omhelsde ze Lavinia. Die moest haar best doen om lucht te krijgen, en zuchtte toen haar tante begon te vertellen over haar eigen schooltijd. Gelukkig zou Lavinia hier binnenkort vanaf zijn. 's Avonds pas lukte het haar zich te concentreren op de brief, toen ze in bed lag. 

ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS

Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus  

(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)

Geachte mevrouw Karayan,

Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.

Het schooljaar is al op 1 september al begonnen, maar door de speciale omstandigheden zijn wij bereid een uitzondering te maken. Je wordt 5 oktober aanstaande verwacht op het schoolterrein.

Hoogachtend,

Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd

Lavinia's hart sloeg over. Vijf oktober- dat was overmorgen al! Voordat ze het wist sprong ze uit bed, en begon haar koffers te pakken, voor de 2e keer al deze week. Ze keek de lijst met benodigdheden door, en zag dat ze de meeste dingen al had gekocht voor op haar school in Australië. Ze had dus alleen nog maar de boeken nodig. 

De volgende morgen bracht tante Lucia zonder iets te zeggen haar naar de WegisWeg. Toen ze alle boeken had gekocht, bleef ze toch nog even rondzwerven. Het lukte haar Lucia af te schudden, en nu liep ze samen met Sarah langs de verschillende etalages. Het viel haar op hoe opgewekt de meeste tovenaars en heksen waren. Verscheidene keren werd haar boterbier aangeboden, en een kleine tovenaar wou haar zelfs geld geven. 

"Waarom?" vroeg Lavinia, het antwoord al vermoedend. De kleine tovenaar begon opgewonden te springen. "Omdat de Karayan's zijn opgepakt natuurlijk!"

Lavinia voelde een gevoel van woede en verdriet in haar opwellen, maar toen Sarah bemoedigend langs haar been streek, bleef er alleen maar verdriet over. Beleefd sloeg ze het aanbod af, en liep met een hangend hoofd verder. Het duurde dan ook niet lang voor ze tegen iemand opbotste. Verschrikt sprong ze achteruit, en zag de man hetzelfde doen. Hij keek haar kwaad aan, en Sarah gromde dreigend. Toen hij haar zag, begonnen zijn ogen meteen te glinsteren, en hij sprong weer naar voren. "Is dat een kwistel? Hij is werkelijk prachtig!" zei hij geïnteresseerd.

"Het is een 'zij'…" onderbrak Lavinia, die de man niet zo vertrouwde.

"Geweldig!" Hij zette zijn rugtas op de grond, en begon haastig te zoeken. Hij viste er een klein boekje uit. "Ah, hier heb ik.. Kwistel- Is intelligent, onafhankelijk en soms agressief…- Ja dat zie ik," zei de man, toen hij naar de grommende Sarah keek, die haar reusachtige oren plat in haar nek had gelegd. De man wierp een blik op Lavinia. "Weet je zeker dat je hem aankan?"

"Eh- ja," antwoordde Lavinia stomverbaasd. Ze had Sarah al vanaf haar 5e jaar, en nog nooit had ze Lavinia geprobeerd pijn te doen.

"Hm," De man keek wantrouwend naar het beest, naar Lavinia, toen naar het boekje, en haalde iets uit zijn zak. Het was een soort paspoort, en de man hield hem voor Lavinia's neus. "Mijn naam is Evert Cruentus, en ik werk op het bureau voor Magische Wezens. Mag ik misschien de vergunning voor deze kwistel zien?"

Lavinia voelde in haar zakken, maar die waren leeg, en in het tasje met haar pasgekochte boeken zat ook geen vergunning.

"Die heb ik niet bij me.." bekende ze. De man pakte zijn boekje weer in, en borg zijn paspoort op in zijn zak.

"Dan ben ik bang dat ik hem voorlopig in beslag moet nemen, totdat de papieren terecht zijn," reageerde hij, en pakte Sarah bij haar nekvel. Die begon meteen wild te krabben en bijten, en luid te janken, daardoor de aandacht van omstanders trekkend. De man keek met een rood hoofd op, en Lavinia greep haar kans. 

"Sarah is een ZIJ, en ze gaat met mij mee!" riep ze kwaad, en trok Sarah uit de handen van de man. Voordat die haar kon tegenhouden, sprintte Lavinia weg, door de mensenmassa's. Lavinia hoefde niet veel moeite te doen om de man kwijt te raken. Het was voor hem onbegonnen werk haar terug te vinden in de drukke winkelstraat.


End file.
